Coup de souaffle
by gwenpepin08
Summary: Le quidditch, Ce simple sport, mais pourtant assez risquer... Comment imaginer qu'un simple souaffle, pouvait révéler l'amour de deux personnes pourtant si différentes...


**Le Quidditch.**

Tous les élèves et tous les professeurs se trouvaient dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Aucune personne de Poudlard ne voudrait manquer le tout premier match de l'année, qui se jouait entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.  
Au rôle de gardien, Ron avait été accepté dans l'équipe, dans le batteur, par son sœur Ginny et dans l'attrapeur Harry comme toujours contre Drago.  
La lionne du trio d'or se séparant au premier rang, et criait des encouragements. Celle-ci était cette année la préfète en chef avec comme homologue Drago Malefoy.  
Sur les terrains les choses étaient très serrés surtout entre les deux attrapeurs.

**D:** Alors le balafré? Toujours aussi lent !  
**H:** Parle pour toi!

Le rouge et l'expérience dépassée d'une traite, se rapprochant du vif d'or. Au bout de dix minutes de course, les Serpentards gagnaient ce premier match. Le blond, arrivé au sol le vif d'or à la main, leva le bras en l'air, réclamant applaudissements et cris de joie.  
Les Gryffondors descendent au sol et viennent rejoint par Hermione.

**H:** Vous gagnerez le prochain, ne t'inquiète pas Harry.  
**Ha:** Oui ... tu a raison 'Mione  
**G:** Pour une fois rare ou on perd contre eux.

Personne n'avait pas remarqué, qui était en garde en poste n'était pas totalement descendu à terre.

**D:** Sur un perdu Potter!?  
**Ha:** J'aurais ma vengeance!

A l'heure ou la brune allait dire quelque chose à Drago, il bascula en avant inconscient au sol. Il va se prendre un sou dans la nuque.  
The rouge and or se se précipite sur ses côtés, le retournant sur le dos.

**H:** Malefoy ...? Malefoy!

Le survivant s'était agenouillé à ses côtés aussi. Il était beau d'être leur ennemi, ils ne souhaitaient pas autant être mort ... enfin ... presque.  
La brune leva les yeux et vit Ron redescendre a terre.

**G:** Tu es fou!?  
**Ha:** Ron! Tu aurais pu le tuer!  
**R:** Et alors? C'est notre ennemi  
**H:** Ce n'est pas une raison, une chance qu'il respire encore! Avec le coup qu'il a eu-  
**R:** Une chance pour qui? Pour toi ou pour lui?!  
**H:** Quoi?!

Le professeur Rogue, suivit de Mme Pomfresh, de Pansy et de Blaise arriva a leur niveau.

**Ro:** Miss Granger décalez vous!  
**P:** Pousses toi!

La verte et argent n'avait pas attendu qu'elle soit relevée entièrement qu'elle la poussa et prit sa place.  
Retenue par Ginny, la lionne ne trébucha pas.

**Mme P:** Vous aussi, Miss Parkinson!  
**R:** Excuses nous! C'est vrai que tu tiens a lui!  
**H:** Ne recommence pas avec ça ...  
**R:** Une semaine que tu es proche de lui!  
**H:** Je ne suis pas proche de lui, je lui parle, NUANCE!  
**Ha:** BON! On se calme! Ils peuvent bien se parler, mieux vaut qu'ils ça, qu'ils se détestent pendant le restent de l'année ou ils seront obligés de vivre dans le même appartement à s'injurier! Ce n'est pas une vie!  
**R:** Tu es d'accord avec ça?!  
**H:** Quoi qu'il en soit ... tu as fait quelque chose de grave ...  
**R:** Je me fiche de ce qu'il arrive ou non!  
**H:**RONALD WEASLEY! TU ... tu as blessé gravement un préfet en chef !

Le professeur Mcgonagal arriva et convoqua le roux.  
Le professeur Rogue suivait Mme Pomfresh avec Drago inconscient dans les bras. La rouge et or quitta ses amis et les suivit.  
Arrivée à l'infirmerie, elle a attendit une bonne demi-heure derrière la porte que le professeur et les deux Serpentards qui le suivait quittent cette salle. Après cela, elle attendit encore un peu, prit son courage à deux mains et entra doucement.  
Mme Pomfresh était en train de soigner le vert et l'argent, dans un silence que la brune n'osa pas briser. Elle se mit au milieu de l'allée et attendit qu'elle se retourne.

**Mme P:** Oh! Miss Granger vous m'avez fait peur, que faites-vous ici?  
**H:** Je ... je voulais m'assurer qu'il irait bien ...

La brune avait dit cette phrase tellement bas que l'infirmière ne crut pas comprendre au début.

**Mme P:** Et bien ... vous savez ... il va s'en sortir je vous le promet, mais ... le coup qu'il a reçu, la plongé dans un coma à durée indéterminée ...  
**H :** Mais vous ne pouvez rien faire?  
**Mme P:** J'en ai bien peur .. cela peut durer...2 semaine, Comme 1 mois , ou plus ...  
**H:** non ...  
**Mme P:** Cela ne dépendra que de lui, si il veut sortir de sa bulle ou non, si une quelconque raison le retient, il ne sortira pas de son coma avant un moment ..  
**H:** Mais comment peut-on savoir cela madame ... et si c'est le cas ... comment l'aider?  
**Mme P:** En lui parlant ... Miss Granger, en lui parlant  
**H:** Mais qui ?!  
**Mme P:**Ses amis, sa famille ... n'importe qui... même vous!  
**H:** Moi ?  
**Mme P.:** Si sa famille le peut, vous le pouvez encore plus Miss Granger.  
**H:** Mais je ne suis même pas son amie, je suis insignifiante a ses yeux...  
**Mme P:** C'est ce que vous croyez?  
**H:** J'en suis persuadée  
**Mme p:** Vous êtes donc pas au courant ...  
**H:** Quoi donc?  
**Mme P:** L'année précédente, vous avez séjourné ici pendant une semaine, mais pendant vos deux jours de coma il était là. Il est resté après le dîner, Jusqu'au petit déjeuné, et quand M. Potter venait il se cachait Puis repartait  
**H:**Quoi? Mais comment ...? Il n'à jamais montré aucun signe d'intérêt pour moi...  
**Mme P:** Réfléchissez y, Miss ... Sachez que vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez.

Sur ces mots, Mme Pomfresh partit à son bureau, laissant la lionne plantée non loin du lit du blond. Elle se retourna et se dirigeait vers la chaise au chevet du serpentard, s'y assit et s'accouda au lit. Elle poussa un long soupir.

**H:** Alors comme ça ... tu es venu ... Qui pourrait croire que tu tiendrais à moi ...? Oh et puis, c'est irréaliste ... je ne peux pas y croire ... Tu m'insultes depuis notre première année ... Oh..À quoi bon ...?

Dans un second soupir, la rouge et or se leva et se dirigea dans ses appartements. Ayant du mal à s'endormir, elle se surprit elle-même à monter tout en haut des marches, où se trouve la chambre de son homologue.  
Une fois allongée dans son lit, elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller vert et une larme perla au coin de son œil.

**-2 jours-**

**R:** Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend depuis deux jours?!  
**H:** C'est toi qui parle?  
**Ha:** Je ne veux pas envenimer les chose 'Mione, mais ... Où vas tu? Tu quittes la table en avance depuis hier  
**H:** Je veux juste aller dans mes appartements...

La lionne s'était levée, provoquant la réaction du roux. À présent, elle se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivée dans celle-ci, elle fut accueillie par Mme Pomfresh, qui lui annonça que l'état de Drago était stable. Hermione se dirigea vers son lit, prit place sur la chaise au chevet et sortit un livre de son sac, le posant sur le petit meuble à ses côtés.

**Mme P:** Je vous laisse seule avec M. Malefoy, mais il ne partez pas trop tard, vous avez votre ronde à faire, et il faut que vous dormiez  
**H:** Oui Madame!

Une fois l'infirmière partie, la brune posa son regard sur Drago.

**H:** Salut ... je me sens un peu plus bête mais ... il parait que l'on entend les gens autour de nous quand on est dans le coma ... ,tu n'a pas du beaucoup parler l'année passée, ou alors je ne m'en souviens pas ... écoute je vais te promettre une chose. Je viendrais te voir tous les soirs, d'accord? Tu peux me répondre c'est vrai ... Mais je viendrais tous les soirs après le dîner et pendant mes temps libres, jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles!

En disant cela elle lui avait pris la main.

**H:** Tu sais ... Même si on ne se parlait que de notre devoir de préfet, j'en veut toujours à Ron pour ce qu'il t'as fait, tu ne méritais pas cela ...

Après 10 minutes à lui parler, elle prit son livre, mais au moment de l'ouvrir elle entendit des voix qui se rapprochaient.  
Elle le reposa en vitesse sur le meuble et se faufila derrière le rideau qui séparait le lit du blond aux autres.  
Cachée derrière le rideau, elle écoutait, priant pour que les personnes partent.

**P:** Le pauvre ... on ne sait pas quand il va se réveiller ...  
**B:** Bientôt j'espère ..  
**P:** Oui..oh regarde un livre sur le meuble, tu crois que quelqu'un est venu?

La vert est argent voulu prendre le fameux livre avant d'être interrompue par une voix qui fit irruption, les coupant dans leurs discussion.

**Mme P:** Que faites-vous ici à cette heure! Laissez ce livre je le rendrait à son propriétaire.

Apercevant la brune derrière le rideau, elle poursuivit

**Mme P.:** Si le préfet chef restant vous croisait, vous auriez des points en moins à votre maison, Oust! A vos dortoirs!

N'osant et n'ayant même pas le temps de répliquer, ils furent mit à la porte de l'infirmerie.

**Mme P:** Votre livre Miss Granger  
**H:** Merci ... je vais y aller  
**Mme P:** Bonne nuit Miss

La brune, une fois arrivée à ses appartement, déposa ses affaires, fila directement dans sa chambre et s'endormit aussitôt.

**-1 semaine-**

**Mme P:** Bonsoir Miss Granger, toujours pareil pour le moment, aucune chute de tension... tout va bien ... enfin, vous m'avez compris Miss  
**H:** Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont venus aujourd'hui?  
**Mme P.:** M. Zabini oui, même le professeur Rogue est venu.  
**H:** D'accord ... Je suppose que son père ne viendra pas de toute façon ...  
**Mme P:** Suite à la lettre que nous leurs avons envoyé, il n'y a pas que Mme Malefoy qui à prévenu de sa visite .  
**H:** Quand ça? Que je ne sois pas présente.  
**Mme P:** Je l'ignore Miss... je vais vous laisser, ne gâchez pas votre temps avec moi, vous avez votre ronde a effectuer ensuite.

La Gryffondor resta 1h à ses cotés, à lui parler, lui raconter sa journée ou encore à lui raconter toutes les âneries que Parkinson aurait pu sortir. Puis, elle fît sa ronde, terminant par l'observatoire, en profitant pour y rester un peut à observer le ciel.

**H:** J'espère que tu te réveilleras ...

Le lendemain, la lionne avait des cernes monstrueuses, n'ayant presque pas dormi.  
Elle s'installa au près de Harry dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuné.

**Ha:** Bon alors! Que fait on aujourd'hui ? Faut profiter, il ne fait encore trop froid!  
**R:** Oui ,tu as raison, autant aller à Pré-Au-Lard  
**Ha:** Mione ...? Euh ... Hermione t'es réveillé?  
**H:** Hein?! Euh..oui oui je suis ... suis ... je suis réveillée!  
**Ha:** Tu as mal dormis?  
**H:** Pas du tout tu veux dire ...  
**R:** On peut savoir ou tu vas alors? Si tu quitte la table plus tôt le soir et que tu ne dors même pas?  
**Ha:** Ron ne recommence pas ...  
**R:** Non mais c'est vrai quoi!  
**H:** Je tiens la promesse que j'ai faite à quelqu'un  
**R:** Qui ça?  
**H:** Ça ne te regarde pas ..

La brune se leva et se dirigea vers la grande porte, suivie du survivant. Ne l'ayant pas remarqué elle décida de ce rendre à l'infirmerie.

**H:** Bonjour Madame, vous allez bien ?  
**Mme P:** Bien et vous Miss? Mais vous êtes la tôt aujourd'hui dites moi.  
**H:** Oui, je n'ai plus rien de prévu aujourd'hui, à part récupérer des heures de sommeil ... haha!  
**Mme P:** Miss ! Il faut dormir! Bon ... et bien je vous laisse, mais si vous ne dormez plus je vous interdirait de le voir.

La brune prit sa place habituelle mais entendait un bruit qui la fît se relever.

**H:** Qui est la?!

Une tête brune apparut

**Ha:** C- C'est moi Mione ...  
**H:** Mais ...  
**Ha:** Ron n'est pas la, je ... je voulais savoir quelle était cette promesse ..  
**H:** Oooh ...  
**Ha:** Je ne dirais rien à Ron ne t'inquiète pas, s'il doit être au courant ce n'est pas par moi ...  
**H:** Merci Harry ..  
**Ha:** Tu tiens à lui?  
**H:** C'est très étrange mais ... on peut dire ca ..  
**Ha:** Je suis content pour toi 'Mione, tu sais, tant qu'il ne te fait pas de mal, je pourrai le supporter ahah!  
**H:** Hahaha, tu sais ... j'ai appris qu'il était venu les deux jours de mon coma l'année dernière ... je ne pensais pas cela possible.  
**Ha:**Et bien ... moi non plus ... alors en fin de compte tu viens le voir tous les soirs?  
**H:** Tous les soirs avant ma ronde, je lui ai promis ... Et je lui parle espérant qu'il entende et qu'il se réveille. Elle m'a dit que n'importe qui pouvait le faire sortir de là ... mais les visites de Parkinson et de Zabini se font de plus en plus rares.  
**Ha:** Pourtant ils sont ses meilleurs amis non?  
**H:** Il me semble oui ...

Harry se mit à côté de la tête du blond, mit une main sur son épaule et dit;

**Ha:** Écoutes moi bien! J'espère qu'elle ne viendra pas tous les soirs pour rien et que tu vas te réveiller! Sinon, je sais que ça va l'anéantir, et puis ... qui pourra se défier au Quidditch après, hein?

Ses paroles donnaient le sourire à la brune. Quand son ami partit rejoindre le roux, elle reprit sa place sur la chaise et posa sa tête sur le lit. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'elle s'endorme.  
Le son de l'horloge la réveilla. Elle tenait toujours la main du vert et argent. Elle leva la tête et vit que dehors, il faisait nuit.  
Sachant que c'était le week end elle ne paniqua pas. Regardant l'heure, elle constata que le dîner était passé. Elle reposa sa tête contre le bras du blond puis entendit des pas.  
Ne relevant pas la tête, elle s'aperçut que les pas s'éloignait après un léger murmure: "Miss Granger ... vous me surprendrez toujours ..."

Le lendemain Mme Pomfresh la réveilla et la journée se passa normalement. Elle n'avait pas adresser la parole à Ron, préférant attendre lundi pour s'expliquer ...

**-3 semaines-**

**Ha:** 'Mione ... faut que tu dormes ...  
**H:** Les seuls moments ou j'arrive à dormir, c'est là bas ... Avant je pouvais dormir tranquillement dans sa chambre mais plus ça va et moins je dors ...  
**R:** De toutes fa -... non excuses moi ... je ne dirais rien ... je ne veux plus que tu fasse la tête  
**H:** Merci Ron ...

Le roux venais d'arriver dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. La lionne était pardonné, et celle-ci dormait de moins en moins. Elle paraissait tellement faible, pâle avec d'énormes cernes.

**R:** Hermione… tu sais… Harry une raison. Tu as l'air d'un fantôme.  
**H:** Mais je n'y arrive pas! sauf...  
**Ha:** Mais vas y alors! Dors là bas!  
**H:** Mais je ne peux pas, Mme Pomfresh ne voudra pas.  
**R:** Si tu continue comme ça, tu vas être contrainte d'y aller et d'y rester  
**H:** Tu as raison ...

En fin de journée, Hermione fit comme à son habitude mais elle y alla après une ronde, pour ne pas être dérangée et dormir aux côtés du Serpentard. Une fois arrivée elle tomba nez à nez avec Mme Pomfresh

**Mme P.:** Miss, je crois que vous ne viendriez pas, vous allez bien?  
**H:** Oui, excusez moi, j'ai voulu faire ma ronde avant, comme ça j'ai le temps que je veux pour rester ...  
**Mme P:** Miss ... vous savez que vous pouvez rester, mais pas tous les soirs! je vous laisse avec M. Malefoy.

Une fois celle-ci dans son bureau, la lionne se mit à sa place habituelle.

**H:** Alors beau blond..toujours pas réveillé? ... tu sais que tu t'arrives à me manquer ... je n'en dors plus ... sauf quand je suis la ... avec toi ...

La lionne s'endormit à bout d'une heure à lui raconter n'importe quoi. Le lendemain elle alla en cours de potion. La rouge et ou n'écoutait presque rien, pensant à Drago. Elle qui était assez bonne en potion, rata tout ses essais, sous les regards surpris du professeur Shulgorn elle abandonna. À la fin du cours de prof l'appela.

**S:** Miss que vous arrive t-il aujourd'hui, vous n'avez réussi aucune de vos tentatives ... Ce n'est pas votre genre d'abandonner  
**H:** Désolée professeur ... mais en ce moment je ne dors pas beaucoup

La brune sortit de la salle, rejoignant Harry et Ron dans les couloirs.

**R:** Qu'est ce qu'il voulait?  
**H:** Savoir pourquoi j'ai tout foiré aujourd'hui ...  
**Ha:** T'inquiète 'Mione ça va aller, il va se réveiller tu verras  
**H:** Mais quand?!  
**R:** Peut être bientôt qui sait ..

**-1 mois et demi-**

La Gryffondor avait passé les trois derniers jours à l'infirmerie, à parler au blond et à dormir à ses côtés. Les professeurs voyant son état s'aggraver de plus en plus lui avait laisser une semaine pour se reposer et retrouver des couleurs sous la surveillance de Mme Pomfresh ..

**H:** Hum ... tu sais ... Je peux rester avec toi toute la semaine. Enfin c'est pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle vu mon état mais le point positif c'est que je pourras dormir à tes côtés ..

Elle passa la semaine près de son lit. Les repas emmenés par Mme Pomfresh et la lionne ne bougait pas du chevet du blond. Le vendredi soir, la brune était en train de parler à Mme Pomfresh dans son bureau. Son état s'était un peu amélioré; elle dormait un peu mieux, mais était souvent dans ses pensées. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle les professeurs l'avait envoyée ici.

**H: **Je vous assure que je vais mieux  
**Mme P:** Je vais vous laisser assister à vos cours lundi mais si j'entends un de vos professeur me dire que vous êtes distraite je viens vous chercher

L'infirmière avait fini cette phrase avec un sourire.

**Mme P.:** Allez, filez avant que je ne change d'avis!

Au moment ou la brune allait passer la porte Mme Pomfresh l'interpella.

**Mme P:** Miss? ... vous y arriverez, ne perdez pas espoir.

La lionne passe la journée au chevet du serpentard toujours dans le coma. Elle se força à aller dîner avec ses amis et retourna aussitôt aux côtés du blond, entamant un long monologue.

**H:**... Tu sais que je tiens beaucoup à toi.  
Il paraît que l'on entend quand on est dans le coma, alors écoutes moi bien, j'en ai rien à faire de tes "amis", qui ne viennent que vite fait ou autre... Qui ne faisaient même pas attention à ce que tu ressentais avant ça, et qui même là, ont du venir une à deux fois. Sauf Zabini, il venait une à deux fois par semaine.  
Mais moi j'ai été là. Tous les soirs, j'avais peur ... J'AI peur pour toi. Je veux pas que tu partes, je veux que tu te réveilles, que tu sois face à moi.  
Même si c'est pour m'envoyer bouler, nous insulter ou se moquer ... Au moins je te verrais sourire et je saurais que vas bien!  
J'aimerais te voir rire aux éclats comme cela s'est passé quelques fois dans nos appartements. J 'aimerais te serrer dans mes bras car tu me manques et plus le temps passe plus je m'accroche à toi, Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je... J'ai peur de te perdre... Oui je ne te l'ai jamais dit et l'ai jamais montré mais j'aurais dû, j'aurai dû le faire avant que cela arrive... Je... Je t'aime Drago...

La lionne avait comme toujours la main du blond dans la sienne, elle se levait un peu et posa ses lèvre contre les siennes, puis se rassit sur sa chaise posant sa tête sur le lit.  
La brune fut réveillée par un mouvement. On était au beau milieu de la nuit et on lui serrait par moment la main... Comme si... Comme si il était prit de spasme.  
Cela arrivait sans prévenir et s'arrêtait tout aussi subitement.  
Et cela se répétait. Elle leva la tête immédiatement et la tourna vers leurs mains entremêlées et leva les yeux tout de suite après vers le blond.

**H:** D-Drago?!

Il lui serra une fois de plus la main.

**H:** Ma- Madame Pomfreeeesh!

La brune lui caressa le bras tout en murmurant sont prénom. Quand il ouvrit les yeux doucement, la lionne le vit grâce à la lumière que renvoyait la lune dans la pièce.  
La rouge et or passa une main dans ses cheveux le laissant ce réveiller tranquillement.

**H:** Drago ...  
**D:** Gran- ... Hermione?

La brune souriait mais pleurait une chaude larmes, provoquant l'inquiétude dans le regard du blond

**D:** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
**H:** Tu... tu... Cela fait 1 mois et demi que j'attend ton réveil...  
**D:** Qu'est-ce qui te prends? A- attends... 1 mois et demi tu dis?  
**H:** Je suis venu chaque soir te voir et te parler...  
**D:** Je le sais...  
**H:** Quoi ma-  
**Mme P:** Miss Granger! Pourquoi avez-vous crié ? M. Malefoy!  
**D:** M -... mais..qu'est ce-  
**Mme P:** Vous venez de vous réveiller... Après un mois M, Malefoy.  
**D:** Un moi?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?!  
**H:** Tu... Tu t'es pris un souaffle ...  
**Mme P:** Je vais vous laisser tous les deux.

Une fois Mme Pomfresh partie, la brune reprit

**H:** Ca a fait un mois que tu es ici... Et...  
**D:** Je t'ai entendu...  
**H:** Qu-  
**D:** Je t'ai entendu me parler... Tu as tenu ta promesse... Et... Chaque jours c'est comme si j'attendais ta voix, pour pouvoir avoir un espoir... Mais pourquoi tu pleures depuis tout à l'heure?! Arrête ça...!  
**H:** Je sais pas... Enfin si ... Mais... Je ne pensais pas être si heureuse à ton réveil... Alors je pleure...

Le blond se redressa autant qu'il pouvait et porta sa main à la joue de la lionne, essuyant ses larmes.

**D:** Et je ne pensai pas être si heureux en te voyant mon réveil... Alors qu'on... Est censé ne pas s'aimer, enfin...  
**H:** Je sais...

La brune commençait à se rassembler ses affaires et amorça un mouvement pour partir quand on lui retint la main. Elle se retourna, surprise, vers le Serpentard adossé à son oreiller.

**D:** J'ai dis qu'on était censé ne pas s'aimer. Pas que je le voulais... Ni que c'était le cas  
**H:** Je... Tu...? Non... Tu... Tu ne peux pas ...  
**D:** Je ne peux pas quoi? T'aimer? Si je le peut. Pendant ce mois ou j'étais dans le coma à cause de Weasmoche je... J'ai pus découvrir la vrai toi et pas la miss je-sais-tout que tu paraît seulement être, et cette fille la, oui... Je l'apprécie vraiment  
**H:** Depuis quand es tu fleure bleue Malefoy?  
**D:** Oooh j'ai reçu un souaffle d'accord !? Et puis je fait ce que je veux d'abord !

Cette phrase les fit rire, la brune s'était rassit au près de Drago.

**H:** Et que la "sang de bourbe" que je suis ne te dérange pas tu vas me dire?  
**D:** Oui... J'ai été élevé dans cet esprit, mes amis sont pareils et... Et j'ai décidé de dépasser cette "loi" du sang, et puis c'est notre dernière année on ne va pas tous se détester à vie.  
**H:** Oui... En parlant d'amis, Blaise est le seul à être venu... Je... Je pensai que Pansy viendrait.  
**D:** Parkinson! Tu parle c'est juste une pauvre pot de colle qui-  
**Mme P:** Excusez moi? Mais il se fait extrêmement tard, M. Malefoy à besoin de se reposer et vous aussi Miss Granger, demain, vous reprenez vos cours et il faut être en forme, quant à vous M. Malefoy vous pourrez surement sortir demain après-midi.

La brune prit ses affaires, embrassa Drago sur joue et leur souhaita une bonne fin de nuit. Elle se dirigea vers ses appartements ou elle s'endormit sans problème.  
Le lendemain elle était très enjouée en cours de métamorphose. Elle rejoignit ses deux amis et le cours se déroula sans encombre.  
Dans les couloirs Ron trouvait à la brune quelque chose de changé. Quelque chose qui lui échappait.

**Ha:** Tu as l'air plus en forme que la semaine dernière 'Mione.  
**H:** Hum... Oui!

La brune avait dit cela le sourire aux lèvres.

Les cours du matin passés, le repas du midi aussi, les élèves avait 1/2 heure de libre avant de reprendre le cours et le trio d'or voulu la passer dehors sous le vent frai de l'hiver.  
Assis sur un banc des deux jeunes hommes parlaient de Quidditch. Le prochain match opposait Griffondor / Serdaigle puisque ces dernier avaient remporté le précédent match contre le Poufssouffle.  
Hermione, elle, était dans ses pensées. Elle observait tout le monde quand elle aperçu de l'autre bout des jardins une tête blonde habillée aux couleurs des Serpentards. Fixé aussi bien par ceux de sa maison que des autres, il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose. La brune l'avait remarqué et se leva du banc, provoquant une coupure dans le dialogue de ses deux meilleurs amis.  
La rouge et or avançait vers lui. Le blond tournait régulièrement la tête. Droite, gauche, droite... Quand il aperçu une touffe brune se diriger ver lui, il ne la lâchait pas du regard et commença a accélérer le pas. De son côté la lionne fit de même, sous les regards de chaque élèves de Poudlard présents dans les jardins.  
Le vert et argent arrivait à sa hauteur et la serra contre lui. Il l'embrassa sans hésitation sous les regards choqués de tous.  
Drago ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée une fois le baiser terminé.

**D:** Tu as été là... Tous les jours et plus le temps passait, plus je t'aimais sans vouloir me l'avouer. Je me fiche du sang ou autre chose tant que je t'ai toi. Je le fais et dis devant tout le monde aujourd'hui ... J'AIME HERMIONE GRANGER!

Il avait dit cela en criant haut et fort les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le Gryffondor, en regardant autour de lui.  
Une fois le regard reposé sur la lionne, celle ci l'embrassa, et quelques applaudissements des élèves retentirent, même ceux des Serpentards.

Comme quoi, un simple coup de souaffle pouvait changer de point de vue et rapprocher deux personnes pourtant si différentes...

* * *

J'espère que cet Os vous aura plus, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas a me le faire savoir en commentaire.

bisous les bourssouflet !

~ Gwenn-Black


End file.
